Lula's New Man
by Elenimou
Summary: Has Lula found the man of her dreams? Thank you JE for allowing us to play with these wonderful characters.
1. Chapter 1

.

Lula's New Man

The bail bond's office door swung open and I glanced over my shoulder. It was Lula and she wasn't carrying doughnuts. My heart fell, I needed a Boston cream fix. I was up early to catch Darren Greavy on his way home from his night club bouncer job. Robin was working the night shift at the TPD desk with minimal other staff. Without the usual daytime day shift hanging around, thankfully there was nobody to give me a spin about being up before dawn.

I considered going back to bed, but wanted my check from Connie for the Greavy apprehension. My bank account needed the stimulation. I, on the other hand, needed coffee and sugar stimulation.

Connie's eyes were wide open staring at Lula, "You look great!"

I turned around to look more carefully expecting another demonstration spandex's stretch ability over a plus size woman. I gapped. Lula was in bright red dress that actually was the correct size. Her generous chest was contained with only a hint of décolleté. Her shoes matched the dress. Gone was the florescent hair colors replaced by something natural and styled with restraint.

"Whadda think? It's the new me," Lula beamed as she twirled around.

I was speechless. She was standing in a pin up model pose; hand on hip thrown slightly to the side, the other hand tucked behind her ear. She was smiling, lovely, confident and glowing from within.

"What...How" Was all I could manage?

Connie was still staring.

"How? Did you ask me how?" She said as she rolled her hands down her sides. "Spanx," she said, "Keeps me compact."

"Why the new you?" Connie stammered.

"It's my new man, Reginald. Don't you love the name?" Lula gushed. She raised her shoulders a bit and shivered.

"When did a new man enter your life?" I didn't remember hearing about anybody new.

She gave me the dismissive look and started across the office, "Oh girl, Lula always has a man in her life, sometimes longer than others. I just didn't want to share Reginald with you until I knew he was THE ONE."

I groaned not more wedding plans. One particular episode had Tank fainting in a hotel hall.

Lula hesitated and turned back to us, "I was afraid, you know, Reginald is in, well, he works in a field I'm not comfortable with."

"He's a pimp?" I shot back.

"Oh heck no, white girl, Lula don't mess with pimp low lives."

I knew of only one profession Lula avoided, law enforcement. "Is he a cop?" I asked incredulously.

"Well sorta, he's retired FBI," she admitted bashfully. Lula was cute when she was bashful.

"He's a retired agent?" I sputtered.

"Yeah, he was shot awhile back and has a bum leg. He didn't want a desk job so he retired. The walking cane don't...well, it don't keep him from tending to man business."

Connie had resumed breathing, "How did you meet?"

"I was at the mall having lunch. Macy's was having a big shoe sale. Anyway, he was sitting at a table next to mine. I thought it weird he watched me eat but he said he thought he was the only person who put mustard on cheese fries."

"That's an unusual opening line," I mused.

"I told him heck yes, but it goes better with a glass of beer on the side. You know like beer cheese fondue with Gruyere cheese and nice Bavarian mustard and a splash of Worcestershire sauce."

"What do you know about Gruyere cheese and those other things?" Connie snorted.

"Hey girl, I read magazines. I know those seduction recipes."

I smiled, "So the FBI guy fell for your line?"

"Sure did, scooted over and we started comparing recipes. Before I knew it I at his apartment and we was dunking bread pieces. Turns out, he's a gourmet cook. Good thing 'cause I just read recipes, I don't actually make them."

"He lives in Trenton?"

"He's here 'cause the legislature is in session and he advises. He rents an apartment here and then goes home to New York City," Lula explained.

"What about the new outfit?" I asked.

"He said a fine woman like me needs fine woman clothes so he's been refitting my closet."

I looked carefully, "You can't work outside of the office in that outfit."

"I'm not working today. Reginald and I are going to the city."

"New York City?"

"He wants to take me to a fine restaurant for a private meal. A friend of his has a fancy restaurant. Gotta dress up, though, not like here in Trenton."

I rushed over to Lula and gave her a hug, "When do we get to meet Reginald?"

"He'll be along shortly. And with that a sleek dark Audi pulled to the curb and a 5'10" black man, close cropped hair and short beard emerged from the car. He walked with a cane. Age was forty or so.

When he entered the bail bonds office he broke into a smile, "Tallulah, you look divine."

"Tallulah?" Connie smirked.

"It's my full name, nobody but my Momma called me it."

I saw another form pass by the bond's window and knew who would be coming in the door, Ranger. Just as Lula took Reginald's breath away, I would soon be breathless.

"Ranger?" Reginald asked in surprise.

"Reggie?" Ranger was equally surprised.

They shook hands and seemed pleased to see one another. Ranger's eye strayed to Lula. Ranger doesn't do eye pops or second glances, he just stares, "Lula?"

Lula twirled a bit and had a big grin, "What do you think, Batman?"

For a moment Ranger was speechless. He had seen many of her colorful and revealing outfits. "You look lovely, Lula." Ranger nodded his head and smiled.

Lula blushed then returned to reality and made the introductions. I had a thousand questions to ask Lula and Reginald, but was cut short by Reginald, "Are you ready to leave, Tallulah?"

She smiled meekly, "Yes." At that point I noticed her purse wasn't a large cargo size. There was no way one of her large guns would fit inside. "You've down sized your purse." I stated.

"I don't need a larger one when I'm with Reginald." She winked. Reginald probably has a concealed carry permit. I smiled mostly from relief.

Reginald took Lula's wrap and put it around her shoulders lovingly. The two said their goodbyes and left the office. We watched the dark Audi pull away from the curb. Ranger let out a chuckle, "That might actually work."

"Spit it out, Ranger," Connie commanded.

"Reggie and I grew up in the same neighborhood. His father was a cop, retired now. Reggie was nerd, so others always picked on him. He never started a fight, but always finished them. Joined the Marines out of high school, got a college degree. FBI snatched him up. When I got out of the Army he wanted me to join the FBI, turned him down. I heard he took a couple of bullets recently. He decided to retire."

"Why do you think he and Lula fit together?" I asked.

"His father was a vice cop for a while. Fell in love with a very young prostitute. They married and had 6 kids, all boys. Reginald is the oldest. The wife helped out girls trying to get off the street. Lula's former occupation probably doesn't bother him at all. If I remember, his mother looks a lot like Lula and has the same zest for life."

I smiled, yes, maybe Lula has met the man of her dreams and if not, she has at least one dress that actually fits.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope I don't mess this up like I did Christmas in Trenton's chapters. Maybe I'll have to remain a silent author or publish 7,000 word one chapter stories.

Lula (aka Tallulah) and Reginald (aka Reggie) enjoy a Caribbean meal in NYC with a little street scene at the end. Has Lula's blown her chance at a new life?

* * *

The black Audi smoothly sailed up I95 eventually turning into NYC. Reginald slide into his underground parking under his apartment building.

"Tallulah, we will be a bit early for our restaurant reservation, do you want to come up and refresh yourself in my apartment?"

Lula did't have an answer. She was street smart enough to hesitate. This was not a planned detour. While she trusted Reginald, he was still a man and Lula's luck with men was abysmal.

Perhaps sensing her unease, Reggie countered, "Talullah, I'm not inviting you up to seduce you, I have to pee." Lula laughed mostly at herself and admitted she too should use the facilities.

Reggie lived in a condo, not an apartment. It wasn't grandiose but above average for NYC. Where did he get his money? Not from being a retired civil servant. Maybe the consulting business was really paying off.

As she moved to look out the front window over looking the street, not the dumpster behind she asked, "Reggie, how long have you lived here?"

"About 10 years. My wife and I found it and couldn't pass it up. When she died, she left enough money for me to buy this free and clear. It is adequate."

Adequate, Lula thought. It was far larger than her apartment, plus this one had a kitchen and two toilets.

"Do you have an office? I don't see one here."

"No, this is as much as I can afford. A home office would be a luxury. I use the dining room table and keep my files in the kitchen cabinets."

"How do you cook? You're a gourmet cook."

"I use only a few cabinets for paper work. The rest are for cooking. My grandfather was a chef on the railroad. Those guys knew how to work in confined spaces. I learned from him. Plus there's a bodega at the end of the block so I don't need to store much food."

It came time to leave for the restaurant. The temperatures were indeed chillier. Fortunately Reggie had no trouble hailing a cab. Lula thought he made it look so easy, she'd have to stand in the middle of the street staring down a cab.

The restaurant interior was modern elegant; white tablecloths, black upholstered chairs, recessed lighting that created light islands on the dark hard floor. All the tables were filled with people finishing their lunch. Lula hoped they wouldn't have to wait long.

The host welcomed Reginald, "Welcome back Mr. Graham. Would you and your guest please follow me." They didn't go into the restaurant but through two doors. Holy cow, Lula thought, we are in the kitchen! Off to the side was an elegantly set table with white cloth and crystal. Lula looked at Reggie. "Do us lovely people of color have to sit back in the kitchen?" She asked.

Reggie explained, "Only the chef's friends get to eat in this exclusive area." If the table wasn't so magnificently set, Lula would not have believed him. A waiter appeared with two slender glasses with a pretty red liquid inside. "Talullah," Reggie asked, "Are you allergic to any foods. I'm sorry my dear I forgot to ask "

"I don't know. The only reaction I've had was when the chicken salad at the deli on Stark street was spoiled." Reggie winced.

"Jaques is working on a Thanksgiving menu. We will be trying different Caribbean dishes for their suitability for the holiday. I don't think he'll be serving us anything that might cause gastric problems."

Lula reminded herself she must remain in control. She sipped the red liquid thinking it wine. It was something with rum and delicious. Control she reminded herself as she noticed Reggie was barely sipping his aperitif. Fortunately a plate with nibbles arrived and she could concentrate on something else; grilled marinated shrimp on sticks and a crab spread with little bread rounds.

Control, control she kept reminding herself. Don't stuff your face. "The host called you by name. Do you come here often?" Lula asked.

"Yes, Jaques and I are good friends."

"Do you always sit back here?"

"Actually yes. Sometimes they let me help out at the prep center," he said as his eye twinkled.

"They let you cook?" She gasped. To Lula that did not sound like fun.

Lula noted there were two extra chairs and before she asked if someone else would be joking them, Jaques, the head chef, came from the kitchen area. "Chef Jaques, this is Tallulah from Trenton. She will be helping you with your holiday menu." Lula remained demur. Control, control, remain in control she kept repeating to herself.

The chef was a giant of a black man instantly reminding Lula of Tank except this one spoke with a Caribbean accent. Apparently Reginald's grandparents came from the Caribbean. When the chef asked Lula if she had Caribbean roots she answered honestly, "I don't know. My family history is murky."

"Well tonight you are family!" The chef exclaimed earning nods from several other chefs in the kitchen.

Chef Jaques sat and and immediately one of the assistant chefs brought three plates. The first course consisted of two items; meatballs that contained a hot chile and what Lula thought would be a cooling guacamole but found it equally spicy. On the side were plantain chips. She watched Reggie dip the plantain chip in the guacamole. Being adventuresome, or actually not knowing any better, she dipped a meatball in the guacamole while the chef watched. Instead of saying anything he tried dipping his meatballs in the spicy guacamole.

"Miss Tallula," the chef exclaimed, "I would have never thought to try that. The two chiles compliment one another nicely. I'll change the presentation starting tomorrow."

A waiter appeared with a bottle of wine. "Lula would you like wine with your meal?" Reggie asked.

Since this was billed as a gourmet meal she thought wine was necessary and agreed. The waiter opened the bottle and poured a sample. "You taste, my dear, it is Gewurztraminer." Lula only drank wine with a screw top, not a cork so wasn't about to turn it away. "It's delicious," she answered as she truly liked the slightly sweet yet clean wine even if it did sound like a strange sausage, wurtz-what?

The same chef assistant brought three more plants. This time the offerings were chicken wings and something fried. Lula gasped in excitement, these were foods she could relate to. "Yes, conch fritters, something special for a special lady," Jacques said smiling.

She wasn't going to break the spell by asking what conch was. Her fear it was some disgusting plant or animal. But how bad could it be since it was fried?

When the chef excused himself, Lula leaned over and asked, "Reggie, how many dishes will we have today?"

Reginald laughed, "Normally 8 to 10 items but Jaques is taken with you. There's no telling how many dishes we'll sample tonight."

"I just want to pace myself," she said. This from a lady who eats a whole bucket of chicken for lunch.

Next out was a spicy bean soup where every spice in the cabinet had been added. It was delicious and complex especially when the fresh lime was squeezed over the top. "Soup for Thanksgiving?" Lula remembered she was here to develop a Thanksgiving menu.

Caribbeans eat a lot of beans and peas, maybe Jaques is trying to introduce them in a different form," Reggie surmised.

The jicama and orange salad was a nice break from the previous spicy foods. During her week or so with Weight Watchers Lula learned about jicama's benefits in dieting. Obviously being on the menu tonight must be an anomaly. She would withhold judgement.

Next came blackened snapper. Just one fish was brought out and the waiter carefully deboned the fish, filleted it and gave each diner a fillet. Lula wasn't wild about fish, so this small portion was fine.

A large plate arrived with several items. "This is Jerked Turkey...," Reggie began. Lula started a small giggle which she tried to hide from Reggie. She might have succeeded but she was drinking far more wine than he.

"Jerked Turkey is what I call people I've stunned so I can handcuff them," she admitted.

Reggie gave her a stare comparable to what Ranger gave Stephanie from time to time, "Do you often stun people?"

She looked down at the table and said, "Stephanie won't let me shoot them."

Reggie was horrified, "Have you ever shot anybody?"

"I've fired my Glock a few times but I only remember hitting someone in their small toe."

"Was that person standing or in some other position?" Reggie asked.

"Ah, standing. The gun went off when I pulled it from my purse."

Reggie looked longingly at his wine glass but controlled himself. "My dear I'm uncomfortable with you shooting people's toes. In fact, I'm uncomfortable with you carrying a gun if you are untrained."

"Reggie in my neighborhood people gotta know you carry a gun otherwise you are bait," she responded vigorously.

"Are you carrying now?" He said with a little fear in his voice.

"No, my Glock won't fit in this small purse and I don't have one of those lady guns like Ranger makes Stephanie carry, but she never does."

Reggie paused for awhile, "My dear, please don't carry when you are with me. If you are caught with an unregistered weapon, not only would you be in trouble, but so would I."

Along with the turkey was a dressing made from cornbread with chorizo sausage. The vegetable was roasted chayote. Lula thought the vegetable sounded like something the roadrunner should be chasing around the desert, but didn't share her thoughts. On the side was a purée of sweet potatoes and coconut.

Lula tasted the purée and paused. "My dear you look surprised. Is there a problem?" Reggie asked. "I thought it would be like sweet potato pie. This isn't very sweet."

The chef had come back to the table, "No, the coconut is fresh grated, not sweetened." Chef Jacques jumped to his feet, "Let me get you something special." He returned with a giant green ball with a hole cut in the top with two straws. "Fresh coconut water. Very young coconuts are mostly water inside. I've been thinking about serving coconut water along with the meal. You will be my first test."

Lula took a sip, "Interesting. If I didn't have the wine, this would be good. This is better for someone drinking only water. I'll stay with the purée."

"My choice too," shrugged the chef.

"I'll drink it," Reggie said as he took the coconut from Lula. He was still avoiding the wine.

The meal also had a potato gratin with a mild green chile. Lula sampled the dish and her eyes sparkled. It was simple, rich and delicious. Reggie winked, "I can make this for you."

The chef chuckled, "Of course you can, I gave you the recipe." Everyone laughed.

Three small dishes were brought from the kitchen holding a flat bottom spoon filled with an orange colored purée. Lula looked confused. "It's sorbet to cleanse your palette after such rich dishes," Reggie murmured.

"It's not dessert?"

"No, no, they are coming."

They? Lula thought.

When it was time for dessert, the dessert chef came and sat. She was also dark skinned, tall with a jolly disposition and sister to the chef. "I have a variety of desserts I'd like you to try. We need several options for the Thanksgiving meal."

Lula thought this was more a job for Stephanie.

Out came small samplings of coconut rice pudding, bread pudding, natillas made from milk only and another made from purée sweet potato and milk called boniatillo. Cakes included a chocolate cinnamon cake, a Caribbean black fruit cake, and Tres Leche cake. There were small servings of rum ice cream, something called Dulche de Coco which reminded Lula of the purée before and a cookie resembling coconut macaroons.

Lula looked at Reggie who also was overwhelmed. "Where do we start?"

The pastry chef reminded them they needed to select several to accommodate future diners.

In the end they decided on rum ice cream with a coconut macaroon on the side, chocolate cinnamon cake, and boniatillo. Everyone seemed pleased with the various assortment.

"Are you full my dear?" Reggie asked lovingly as he caressed her cheek.

"Anything more and I'll bust out of this dress."

Reggie's eyes twinkled, "Hmm, maybe we can get more food to go to help with the dress." Lula blushed. It was a new experience for her. She liked how her face grew warm.

As they left the restaurant, Lula pulled her wrap around her shoulders, it was definitely colder than earlier in the day. Just before they entered the cab, somebody bumped into Lula nearly knocking her to the ground. She was trying to hold her tongue avoiding calling the person some anatomical body part, but found herself looking into the face of Earl Lewis. He was a high bond fugitive Stephanie and Lula were looking for in Trenton.

Lewis recognized Lula, "You!" He looked around for Stephanie and immediately took off.

Lula, perhaps embolden by the wine, went into Rhino-mode and took off after Lewis. Her six inch heels didn't slow her down. "Bond Enforcement" she yelled. Reggie thought he had hold of Lula's upper arm came away only with her wrap. "Lula STOP," he yelled.

Automatic reflex had her reaching into her purse for her gun, but the smaller bag only held her ID, lipstick and tissue package. She looked up just in time to see Earl Lewis pull a .45 caliber gun from his back waist band. She yelled, "Gun" and wisely dove to the side. The gun went off like a cannon, the sound echoing off the buildings' walls. People were screaming and crying. From behind her she heard, "Oh Shit." It was Reggie's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Reggie climbed to his feet replacing his weapon in his back holster. He watched Earl Lewis wind his way through pedestrian traffic, cross the street and disappear around a corner.

Lula winced in pain. Diving to the ground her pump heel broke and her ankle burned. She was pretty sure it was more than a twisted ankle.

"You hit?" Reggie asked as he reached down for his walking cane.

No, I'm OK. Holding up her broken pump, "My shoe died."

Reggie didn't react to her attempt at humor. Turning around he quickly scanned the scene looking for signs someone down range had been injured or killed. Nobody appeared bleeding or injured, just shaken. A fresh chip in the sidewalk might be where the bullet ricocheted. Quickly figuring the shooters height, the chip and possible trajectory, his training lead him to the mailbox at the corner. There he found the slug impact but no exit on any other side. The slug was was still inside the USPS box. Better than in some body.

He returned to Lula, "Can you get up?" He asked dispassionately.

"I twisted my ankle." She removed her other shoe and held both as she got to her feet. She gritted her teeth from the pain as well as the cold sidewalk on her bare feet, "Sidewalk is cold." She didn't want Reggie to know how bad her ankle might be. He was preoccupied.

Miraculously the cab had remained in front of the restaurant. Reggie motioned for it to pull forward. He held the door for Lula, "It is warmer in here." Looking at the cab driver he said, "No matter what she tells you, stay here." The cab driver nodded still somewhat shaken from the shooting.

Turning back to Lula Reggie commanded, "Keep quiet, let me sort this mess out." That must be his FBI voice she thought and wisely remained quiet, just nodded her head.

The sounds of sirens were drawing close and Reggie pulled out his identification and waited.

Reggie explained to the police Lula worked for a bail bonds company in Trenton, purposely failing to call her an apprehension agent, and was reacting on instinct when she realized the man who nearly ran her down was a fugitive she and her partner had been looking for.

Lula watched from the cab growing more and more nauseous and frightened. Police are not her favorite people. The police Sargent was a woman who leaned into the cab to interview Lula. "I was surprised to see him and just reacted without thinking," was all Lula could say.

The Sargent demanded, "Let me see your purse."

Lula opened the purse to reveal the tissue package, her driver's license and one tube of lip stick "Red Hot Momma." The Sargent opened the lipstick to make sure it wasn't a single shot gun.

The cop looked at Lula, you carrying any weapons on your person?

"No ma'am."

"I need to check."

Lula froze and her eyes pled with Reggie to intervene. Reggie felt Lula's pain knowing going to a police station would be terrifying.

"Tallulah, here or the police station."

"OK," and angled out of the cab, standing on one foot. The Sargent did a quick pat down and said that would be enough. Lula slid back into the cab.

Reggie gave the Sargent his card and slid into the cab. He was still seething, "I'll give you credit Tallulah, you could sure run in those heels." He draped her wrap around her shoulders.

"Reggie, I'm sorry..."

Reggie was trying to control his anger, " Your actions were reckless. You could have gotten someone killed, you, me, anyone on the street. It was fortunate the slug hit the mailbox. That gun has the power to kill someone far, far down range. The streets were crowded with people."

Lula remained quiet, she didn't have an argument and has already said she was sorry.

"Even if by some miracle you caught him, how were you going to confine him, with tissues? You had no right to him, you didn't have apprehension papers. You are not a licensed apprehension agent. Hasn't Carlos taught you anything?"

"Ranger don't train us, Stephanie and I do our own thing. He might come and rescue us like when I blew up a building with a rocket launcher or when Steph's cars get blown up."

"Rocket launcher? What were you doing with a rocket launcher?"

"We needed to get into the building, there was a kidnapped victim inside."

"You blew up the building to gain entrance?" He gasped.

"No, I was using it for persuasion. Once we were already inside I got jostled and the rocket fired."

"Anybody killed?"

"No. Ranger and his men were outside watching and grabbed us before the the fire spread too much and the police arrived."

"Why was Ranger watching?"

"He has trackers in Stephanie's purse and on her car so he can rescue her quickly."

Reggie fumed quietly for awhile. "I assume your handgun isn't licensed."

She looked at him as if to say, "Get real."

He shook his head. "Do you at least practice with your gun?"

"Yeah, when someone is trying to steal my car, my baby, I'll fire a few caps at them. "

Reggie's eyes widened. "Other than the toe incident, have you ever hit anybody else?"

"Nothing major. Turns out I need to wear glasses for distances."

Reggie put his head back on the seat and shut his eyes. It took great effort to control his breathing and temper.

"You OK Reggie? "

* * *

It wasn't until they pulled up in front of Reggie's condo/apartment building did he noticed she was barefoot. "Where are your shoes?"

She held them up, "I broke a heel on this one. It's too hard to walk with one high heel shoe. She still hadn't mentioned the ankle, but it become suddenly obvious when she had trouble getting from the cab into the building. "Your hurt."

"Just a twisted ankle," she was beginning to feel it was more but wasn't going to admit it.

When she limped into the apartment Reggie disappeared and returned with thick wool socks. "Not fashionable but will keep your feet warmer for the drive back to Trenton." He didn't put them on her feet so did not see the swelling. It wasn't the end to their date either had foreseen.

Reggie wasn't expecting to be driving back to Trenton this early and was grateful he had held off on the alcohol. The miles rolled under the German luxury car quietly. Neither of the occupants spoke for awhile.

Finally Reggie broke the silence, "Talllulah, I'm sorry I lost my temper back there."

"It was my fault. I was just reacting like I usually do. I don't think ahead."

They were quiet again for awhile when Lula broke the silence, "Reginald, are you armed?"

Yes, Tallulah, I carry a gun most of the time."

"Then why didn't you shoot Earl Lewis when he shot at me?"

"It is part of training. He shot low, not really aiming at anyone. It was a random shot to scare people so he could continue running. We were fortunate it didn't ricochet and hit someone. After firing he immediately turned and continued running. He was no longer a threat to us. If he had stood there aimed directly at you, yes I would have shot him. But there were two other considerations, one was the risk to bystanders including those down range, and second, I had been drinking. "

"Not very much, you hardly touched your wine."

"But I touched the wine and the aperitif. No matter how little I had to drink, guns and alcohol never mix. The same goes for driving. I knew we'd be returning to Trenton...sometime."

There was silence again as Reggie thought then spoke. "You once told me you run when confronted or afraid. Yet today you took off after a known felon. I'm confused. You have no self defense training but yet you purposely put yourself in a dangerous situation."

"Reggie, I've been afraid most of my life. I've developed this persona to hide my fear. As a child I was abused by my mama's pimps so learned to run and hide. When she died, I was afraid of the foster families. Life as a ho is a whole new fear but I had to act brave or invite more abuse. Then came Benito Ramierez...

"The boxer?"

"Stephanie was working her first bail bond case and a she wanted to talk to Ramierez so pumped information from us girls on the street. Benito didn't like it and cut me up, bad and left me tied to Stephanie's fire escape. She found me just in time. I wanted to be just like her; strong and assertive."

Chucking Lula continued, "Turns out she's not very strong either. We make an awful team."

Taking a deep breath, Lula continued, "She mentioned Vinnie might have a filing position for me. I was the file clerk until the office burned down and the new office went digital. I tried going back to the street, but can't do it anymore. Now I just hang with Stephanie."

"Have you considered continuing your education, maybe a trade school?"

"I was studying sociology in night school, I thought I'd like to help girls get off the street."

Reggie's head swung around. "That's what my mother did for years. You should talk to her. It's not easy in fact it can be dangerous as the pimps resent losing their girls."

"Don't I know." She remembered her fear of pimps who were afraid she had gone with another handler. "I've sat in the hospital with friends who have been beaten and cut as well as Ranger's man when he was shot, but I don't like hospitals, blood or police stations. I've seen all three too often."

Reggie understood.

As they neared Trenton, Lula spoke quietly, "Reggie, I really hate to ask this...would you drop me off at St. Francis. I'd like to have this ankle Xrayed. It may be more than a twist." His head flew around. "Why didn't you say something before?" She shrugged. "My records are at St. Francis, this will save paper work."

A bone in the ankle was broken and the joint sprained. A boot was fitted over her foot and she hobbled out. Reggie was still there. "I figured you'd left."

"How would you get home?"

"Taxi, I guess."

Lula was uncertain where Reggie would take her; her apartment or his temporary apartment closer to the capital building. "Reginald, up until my brain misfired, I had a wonderful time. You have treated me like a woman, a proper woman. No one has ever done that before. I'm sorry I ruined our evening. I think I want to go home."

"But your ankle..."

"Reggie I think it best while we sort out our feelings. I'll be fine," she said, but it was her heart that was bleeding.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lula was back at the bonds office in her usual colorful and undersized attire, orthopedic boot on her foot, but she looked tired.

"Didn't expect to see you back this morning...what happened? "Connie exclaimed.

Lula thumped her way past the unopened box of doughnuts and moved to the coffee pot.

Connie's eyebrows went up but she remained quiet. Lula never turns down doughnuts.

Stephanie blew into the office and went straight for the doughnuts. She already had her travel mug in hand filled with coffee.

"What happened to your foot?"

Shoe heel broke.

Your ankle is what?...

"Broken and sprained."

Normally Lula would go into great detail describing the incident, the hospital and how much it hurt. Today she was being very closed mouth. Stephanie didn't push it.

Hey, how did the gourmet dinner go?" Connie asked.

"It was a alright."

"How is Reginald" Stephanie asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"You want to talk about it," Stephanie asked softly.

"No." Lula truly didn't want to talk about any of it.

Stephanie had been in that mood herself often enough she knew to back off. Turning to Connie Stephanie asked, "What do we have today?"

"You still have Earl Lewis..."

Lula erupted, "NO! Give that to Ranger."

Connie and Stephanie were shocked. Stephanie shot back, "Is there a reason we shouldn't look for him? I could use the money."

"Other than he carries a cannon in his pants, back of his pants...He's far beyond your, or my, ability. In fact, neither of us has any ability. Going after Lewis will get us killed or some innocent bystander. If you want him, fine, call Ranger and get someone who knows what they are doing to back you up. I don't want to come to your funeral, Girl Friend." With that Lula reversed course and thumped out the door.

"Whoa," Stephanie blew through her lips, "Something happened. How does she know about the gun?"

* * *

"Yo," came Ranger's typical answer to a call.

It was Rangeman Derek front desk, "Sir, there's a Reginald Graham here to see. He does not have an appointment."

"I'll be down. Ranger took the elevator down to the first floor and entered the lobby through a secure door, "Reggie, didn't expect to see you again so soon." Ranger stuck out his hand to shake and noticed Reggie's less than enthusiastic hand shake, different from yesterday's.

"Carlos, I'd like a few minutes of your time if possible."

Ranger turned to Derek at the desk, "Is Conference room 3 available?"

"Yes sir until 2 pm," Derek answered.

Ranger lead Reggie through the security door into a broad hall and into a intimate conference room furnished with a sofa and several comfortable chairs arranged around a small coffee table.

"Coffee, Reggie?"

"No thank you."

"How was your trip to the city with Lula?" Ranger suspected the lukewarm reception with Reggie had something to do with their luncheon together.

"It went very well up until she took off like a charging bull after some FTA named Earl Lewis. He pulled a .45 from his back and fired at her on the sidewalk of the East Village. By God's grace the bullet embedded in a mailbox and not several bystanders, Lula or me. "

Ranger had an idea where this conversation was going and remained quiet.

"You are some mentor, Carlos. You've got two untrained women with guns who will get themselves killed or some innocent bystander. Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'm not Lula's mentor and Steph rarely carries a gun," Ranger smirked.

"What? She's out there doing bond enforcement with nothing more than cute curls. Surely you've taught her hand to hand, self defense, or take down actions."

"Their takedown protocol seems to be either Lula falls on them or Steph rolls around with them until she can knee them in the groin."

"That isn't funny Carlos. It is amazing either hasn't been seriously hurt."

"Generally they go after low bond fugitives, but once in awhile they get in too deep and I have to use Rangeman resources to dig them out."

"What's it to you? Is she hurting your image? You don't want to be known as a lousy mentor that gets his students killed? Or is it something else-perhaps she is your sex toy? Your company must be losing money big time looking after those two; rocket launchers, exploding cars and buildings. A whore would be cheaper."

"I don't need to answer to you Reggie, my relationship with Stephanie is my own business. But for your information, she's emotionally tied up between me and a detective with TPD."

"Yeah, right Carlos. I saw the way you two looked at each in the bond office yesterday. The two of you were almost smoking. You allow the emotional ties between her and Mr. TPD to remain so you don't have to commit."

"It's complicated," Ranger deflected.

"The hell it is. You have't changed at all, Carlos. You are the same opportunist who refused to commit to a girl in school, but enjoyed swooping down and poaching someone else's girl just for fun. You are still the Don Juan. The money your company bleeds protecting her and giving her cars is your way of keeping her in your toy box. How do your accountants write that off? Better be careful Manoso before someone destroys your little blue eyed toy."

"What's it with you and Lula? "

Inside the bravado exterior is a very frightened woman/child who needs to feel good about herself and life. For the first 25 of her life she was a victim, abused as a child, no family, no love. She developed street smarts just to survive doing the only work she felt herself worthy, whoring. The Ramierez incident brought her face to face with death. Stephanie was partially to blame for the attack, but she also saved Lula. Now It's a life debt, Stephanie is Han Solo and Lula is Chewbacca, the difference is Chewbacca protects Han Solo. Lula can't protect herself let alone Stephanie and will likely get both of them killed."

Reggie got up and walked around, "Lula wants more, but is tied up with self doubt and saddled with a woman who apparently is equally emotionally paralyzed. I don't give a flying fig about Stephanie, but I want to see Lula move on, be happy and reach her potential as a confident, emotionally mature and self reliant woman."

"That's very humanitarian of you, Reggie."

"At least I'm concerned about someone besides myself. What are you concerned about, Carlos? Your sex life or your government contracts?"

"My contracts?" Ranger believed those were top secret and shared their existence only with those very close to him.

"Hell, yes. When you turned me down for FBI, I heard where your skills went. Rangeman is a nice cover for your mercenary team. I've got my own 'top secret' government sources."

Ranger just stared at Reggie. His eyes didn't move, his breathing regular. Reggie wasn't going to play the stare down game, he was darn good at it himself.

"Just for your information, I'm going to do my best to get Lula away from working for Vincent Plum and helping Stephanie. Be prepared to commit more resources to save your toy."

With that Reggie turned and left the conference room and left Rangeman.

* * *

Lula could walk no farther than the coffee shop in the next block. She ordered a coffee, black, no cream, no sugar and took a table away from the window. She propped her aching foot onto an empty chair and began to think. She tried last night but she just kept tossing and turning.

How could she have been so reckless going after Earl Lewis? Once again she didn't think, just flew off. Reggie was so mad at her. Did she ruin that relationship like she had others? She had gotten the idea she and Tank could or should get married and began planning the wedding without his knowledge...yeah, she flew off again.

Did she lack discipline? She didn't think so, she supported herself on the meager salary from Vinnie and an occasional payment from Stephanie. There was no way she'd go back to whoring and would never deal drugs. Her night school class was interesting but she couldn't see it would lead to anything soon. She didn't have the money to waste on junk classes.

If she didn't lack discipline, what did she lack? Respect and especially self respect. Yesterday she saw how a woman is treated in the world. It was a lot different than some ho or a former ho. She was respected because the company she was with, Reggie the gentleman. He respected her and projected it to others. She was respected for her demur, controlled presence and the ability to carry on an intelligent conversation. People saw a respectable black woman and not a ho in bright spandex clothes parading around as if she was trying to hustle up business.

There were two types of respect, the one earned thru intimidation and fear like low life pimps and drug lords. And there was respect from goodness and light. She wanted the light.

Reggie walked into the bail bonds office.

"Talullah out with Stephanie?"

"No, Stephanie is out alone. Lula was here briefly this morning and then walked out. She's upset about something. I've never seen her like that."

"Any idea where she has gone?"

"Her car is still here, she must be in the neighborhood. Only place I can think to spend a couple of hours is the coffee shop down in the next block."

Lula's head was down and didn't see Reggie enter the shop. He ordered coffee and then approached Lula, "Mind if I sit down?"

"You want to sit with me?"

Reggie smiled and sat, "Yes, dear, I do." He sat and asked, "How is your ankle?"

"Right now it throbs, but it will mend."

You taking the pain meds?

"Just Tylenol. I don't do narcotics. I'd go for a margarita, but I'd probably break my other ankle."

He sipped his coffee, "Aren't you working today?"

"I don't really work, I just hang around."

"From the scowl on your face I'd say you've been doing some serious thinking."

How can I not? Yesterday went from one extreme to the other. I was a woman treated with respect and the next moment I'm running down the street wearing the lovely dress you bought me, chasing after some low life and looking down the barrel of a .45. You were right, Reggie, I'm not trained for that and I don't want to get trained. I can't go back on the streets. I'm a pathetic old ho. I have nothing, I am nothing."

"No, Tallulah you are something, something amazing. I believe you can grow and shine. I want to help you become the woman you glimpsed yesterday."

"To live in the light?"

Reggie tipped his head, "Yes, Tallulah, you can live in the light, if you want."

"Why are you interested in me? Am I your good deed for the month?"

"Tallulah, I was smitten with you in the mall's food court. I've come to truly care for you and it might be bleeding into love.

"Love is foreign to me. My mama tried to love when when she wasn't strung out. After that, nothing. Once I thought I loved someone but I realized it was something else. I was in love with the image he projected and his...manliness. I guess it was...lust. To him we were just friends...with benefits."

Love is complicated Lula. It is the desire and will to share one's life, good/bad, warts and all, and to accept the good/bad, warts and all in another and make something better together. Hearts and flowers is but one small aspect of love. It takes time to develop. Time I'd like to spend with you.

Lula felt herself blushing again. In all her years she does not remember blushing as much as she has since she met Reggie. He seems to be able to see inside her allowing her true feelings to emerge.

Reggie continued, "I understand you devotion to Stephanie, but it is time to think about Tallulah and her needs and wants."

"What can I do?"

"I'd like you to meet my mother. Just talk with her, she knows what you are going through, she's been there herself and has helped many other girls move on with their lives."

Lula nodded, "That might be OK.'

"If she's home, we can go today. It's only to Newark. But before we go, I'd like you to start wearing glasses, at least when you drive. Your safety means everything to me."

Lula couldn't remember anyone every saying that to her. "I have glasses but they make me, well, they are very flamboyant and I'm not feeling flamboyant much lately. Maybe you could help me find something more...lady-like."

He smiled. "Tallulah you are flamboyant without the wild clothes and colored hair. You don't need those. As for the glasses, it would be my pleasure."

"I've been thinking about my gun. Reggie I'm afraid without it."

I know, I know. I'd rather you didn't carry but don't want you in jail for possession of a stolen or unregistered weapon. Maybe we can get you something legal and I'll work with you as well as get you into gun safety classes. You don't have any felonies do you?"

"No, my arrests are for street work. One thing for sure though, I'll need those glasses to see the targets," she said giggling.

"Paper targets, Tallulah, paper targets."


	5. Chapter 5

Charlene Graham, Reggie's mother wasn't yet 60 attesting to her early marriage. Her hair was still dark and styled in short curly cut. Her 5'2" body was maturely trim. She was wearing leggings and an sweater tunic. Maurice Graham, her husband and Reggie's father was in his 70's, just under six feet tall, grey haired with a short grey beard. His body wasn't rock hard like a Rangemen but he still worked out. Lula noticed his eyes, Reggie's eyes, a little almond shaped and lighter brown. Both husband and wife welcomed her with great warmth.

"My dear Tallulah, welcome to our home," Charlene gushed as she hugged Lula. Maurice also hugged her, "Welcome my dear."

Reggie easily hugged and kissed his mother and then turned and hugged and kissed his father. There was a deep love and devotion in this family.

"Come you two, Charlene said, "I have cream cake just waiting for testers."

Reggie and Lula looked at each other and only smiled, "Here we go again," Reggie said reaching down and tugging at his belt as if to indicate he might have to loosen it after yesterday and today's faire.

"Tallulah, what happened to your foot?" Charlene asked.

"I fell off my shoes," was all Lula would say.

Charlene laughed, "As much as I'd like to be taller, I'm not risking my bones to platforms and spike heels."

After the cake and general banalities Reggie turned to his father, "Dad, what new project do you have going on in the shop?" It was Reggie's way of leaving the two women together for their girl chat.

Lula pushed her half eaten cake aside, "The cake is delicious but I'm not a big sweets eater. My Achilles heel is savory items."

Charlene smiled, "Mine was sweets. I still love them but save them for very special occasions."

"Oh, is it somebody's birthday?"

"No my dear, I made it for you. Reggie has told us about you and your journey."

Lula couldn't remember anybody ever baking a cake for her.

Charlene refilled their coffee cups, "I came from the streets too Talullah. I was abused by my mother's friends at age 10. They'd drug me so I wouldn't scream. I was on the streets at 12 but I didn't want to be there. I wanted out right away. Maurice was a vice cop and found me cut up from a John when I was 14. I knew then I had to get off the streets or die. Maurice insisted I get my GED. He'd sit and help me study at the library as my foster mother looked on. He never laid a hand on me. He was the first man I trusted. We married when I turned 17. I was proud of myself for the first time in my life and I wanted more. Maurice encouraged and supported me. I started taking college classes. Our first child tried to come when I was taking a psychology final exam. That was Reginald. He must have been curious about the class. I've had six sons, but I've also earned a masters in sociology."

Lula knew about Reginald's siblings. Six boys, good thing this house is large, she thought as she looked around the kitchen.

Misinterpreting Lula's thoughts, Charlene said, "Yes, my dear it's all ours, we've worked hard for it, it wasn't handed to us. We bought a run down house and did the work ourselves. When we got it somewhat livable, I'd bring home a girl wanting off the streets. She'd live with us, I'd counsel her and, if she wanted, she'd work with us on this house. Several girls got so good they went on to work in construction. One is a house painter and the other is an interior decorator in NYC. I wish Mable would come for a visit, I need some suggestions," Charlene said with a chuckle.

Continuing her chuckle Charlene added, "All this remodeling also carved off 50 pounds. I was heavy when I married Maurice and throwing out babies wasn't helping but like this house, I've been a work in progress too; my mental health, my physical health. Dear Tallulah, I wanted something better and thought I could do it myself, but there comes a time you need to reach out and ask for help. That ladder off the streets has missing rungs and if you can't get over them you are stuck half way out."

"That's where I am, half way out," Lula said.

"Lula, stick out your hand, there are many who will help you, but you have to want it."

Lula returned to the bail bonds office the next day in somewhat more conservative clothes. It was cold outside which helped her hide flesh.

"You feeling better?" Connie asked.

"Yeah," Lula muttered. "You need me to run any errands this morning?"

"Tasty Pastry," Connie said and handed her money from petty cash.

Lula thumped out the door with a cruch under one arm. She was back from Tasty Pastry before Stephanie arrived.

Stephanie looked down trodden. "You don't look very happy this morning," Connie said.

"You would think with the cooler temperatures people would be inside, staying warm. I'm freezing my buns out there in my POS car without a heater and the FTAs are holed up someplace." With that Steph moved to the doughnut box, "You want something Lula?"

No, I'm fine." Lula thought about the warmth in Charlene and Maurice's kitchen.

With a Boston cream close to her mouth, Stephanie said, "I've got Mrs. Francisco for shoplifting and Marcus Jones for burglary. Mooner is due in court today too. We ought to go remind him so we don't have to find him later. You coming?"

"I won't be much help, but I can drive my car. It has a heater."

The three jobs went without a hitch, Stephanie had two bond receipts and Mooner was back back in front of his television. Lula bid Connie and Stephanie good by, "I have a 3:00 appointment. See you tomorrow." She was out the door, driving to Hamilton Township where she had an appointment with a career counselor at the local medical training college. Hopefully she could find something interesting that would also pay her enough to live and still put money away for retirement. She was still under 30, she had a lot of life left in her, she hoped.

She was just thumping through the door when Reggie called. "I'll pick you up for dinner, but I don't want to look for parking in your neighborhood. I'd be busting caps protecting my car." Lula appreciated his attempt at humor.

She was wearing one long boot, her othropedic boot, shirt, sweater and over jacket with a hat and gloves. She balanced herself with a large purse on the arm that didn't have the crutch.

"You leave the Glock?"

"Yes, I'm using a larger bag to hold my hat and gloves in the restaurant."

He reached over and kissed her. "Thank you."

Dinner was at an Indian restaurant in Hamilton Township. In light of their major meal with Jaques and the cream cake yesterday, Reggie did the ordering. The meal was light and vegetarian. Lula looked for the meat.

"My dear, Jaques loaded us down with enough protein to last us for a week," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Tell me about your day, mine was just meetings talking about security, very boring."

"You sound like Ranger."

"Ranger and I are nothing alike." He nearly spat.

Lula was surprised. He had seemed happy to meet Ranger again, but let it pass. "I accompanied Stephanie on three quick apprehensions; Mrs. Francisco for shoplifting, but I think she is getting dementia. She needs help. Marcus Jones is a burglar who entered his ex girlfriend's house to get his CDs back. The third was Mooner, a friend and doper who forgets his appointments because he's fried his brain. First we had to sit with him and watch an episode of "Lost in Space" before we took him for lunch and then to court.

"Lost in Space?"

"Yeah, very appropriate isn't it," she giggled.

"And after?"

Lula smiled, "I had a appointment at the medical training college in Hamilton Township."

Reggie's eyes lit up, "I'm so proud of you."

She blushed again. This blushing was getting bothersome. "I don't know exactly what I want to study, but for sure I don't want to mess with any body fluids."

He chuckled, "So that leaves...what?" He noticed she was getting more and more excited as she spoke.

"Medical billing, therapy and pharmacy for starters. I'm hesitant about pharmacy because my mama was a junkie. I don't like drugs, period. And I can't see myself sitting at a computer all day typing in numbers. So I'm leaning towards therapy, maybe occupational therapy. That way I can help people and not have to deal with bed pans or stuff. I can start taking classes in January and they have student loans available," she said nearly bouncing out of her chair. "But I don't know about leaving..."

"Tallulah, this is your chance to live in the light," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You will remain her friend, just you won't be working with her."

"Yeah," she said and then she looked around..."No dessert?"

The twinkle remained in his eyes. "Later."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

December morning was cold, the snow shone like diamonds and they sky was bluer than usual. A breeze from the west had blown the smog out towards the ocean. Lula kissed Reggie good bye as he talked endlessly on the phone with legislators and law enforcement throughout New England. "Be smart and be safe," he said. Lula headed towards Hamilton avenue and the bail bonds office. Today she was going to tell Stephanie, Connie and Vinnie she was leaving to go back to school.

Stephanie blew in, stomping her feet, "I hope it's warmer in here than it is in my apartment. I slept with every blanket and wore sweat pants and tops with a hat to bed and still shivered."

"You coming down with a cold?" Connie asked. "I get that way when I'm fighting some new bug."

"What's you need is a man to snuggle up with," Lula said. "They come in real handy for warming your feet, except right now I gotta keep one foot outside the bed."

"Ranger is in Miami, lucky dog." Stephanie answered. "Joe, well he's off the charts for awhile. Says he's working nights but I'm not sure that's true."

Vinnie stuck his head out from his office, "You don't have to worry about Earl Lewis. I sent that to Rangeman since you weren't getting anywhere with him."

Lula was pleased but Stephanie flustered, "Too bad, he was worth something." Turning to Connie, I still have Giff Bickerson, anybody else?

Connie tossed over several files,"There's a flasher, auto Christmas shopper, and an illegal pharmacist."

"Flasher in this weather? Can't be much to see in this cold weather," she said as she flipped through the file.

"He's moved indoors, mall flasher. His name is Orville Crumley."

"Auto Christmas shopper?"

LeVerne LeBon. He's getting his gifts from the parking lot of the mall, stealing them from cars. If both of these yahoos are working, you might get them at the same mall.

"I should be so lucky," Stephanie said.

"LeLe Bon has his mobile shop set up on Brunswick on Thursdays," Lula added. "Sometimes he'll be on Broad street on Tuesdays. You can purchase something nice and then pick him up."

"What is an illegal pharmacist?"

Connie sighed, "Drug dealer. I need new terminology from time to time. Harley Davis, usually cooks meth but will deal in anything."

"Seriously, Harley Davis?"

"Davis not Davidson," corrected Connie.

"Close enough."

The mall before Christmas should be a zoo, but it was mid day, middle of the week. It wasn't bad. Stephanie and Lula walked, or rather Lula thumped. At least she didn't need her cane anymore, but she couldn't walk far and sat often.

Stephanie made a circuit and came and sat with Lula. "We aren't going to draw in Orville if we are together. Let's trade off."

" I'll be in the food court," Lula said and went and ordered herself a bottle of water and a chicken sandwich on whole wheat. She didn't even think about what she ordered. Since being with Reggie food was no longer a high priority. Stephanie walked around awhile and then signaled Lula it was her turn to cruise and Steph would have lunch.

Lula window shopped the nicer stores thinking of the clothes Reggie had purchased for her while she watched for the mall flasher. As she passed Game Stop, a man came running out and into Lula, knocking her over. "Not you again," he gasped and took off running.

Stephanie saw the exchange, recognized Earl Lewis and started running after him towards the exit. Lula looked up and saw Stephanie on the chase and yelled out, "STOP! HE'S NOT OURS!" Stephanie stopped, turned around and shook her head. She didn't have apprehension papers.

Unfortunately Lewis heard Lula too. As Stephanie stood catching her breath, Lewis came up behind her, placed his hand gun against her back and hand over her mouth "I'm not yours, but you are now mine. Make any move to get away and I'm shooting that mother and child over there." Steph looked and saw the two less than 15 feet away. She couldn't take a chance.

Lula had just managed to get to her feet, with assistance from a mall security man, when she saw Lewis and Stephanie walking out of the mall together. "She's being kidnapped," Lula howled. The mall security was on his radio and Lula was speed dialing Rangeman.

Lewis opened the driver's side door, "Get in and scoot over. If you run, I'll shoot." Stephanie did as he told her except she kept going. The chances of being shot were less if she was out of the truck and moving versus sitting quietly like a target. She was running between cars before Earl Lewis could fire. BAM went the giant gun. The side window on an Accord exploded. Stephanie kept running, staying low. If Lewis couldn't see her, he had nothing to shoot, she hoped. A giant snow mound was just ahead and she leapt onto and over the top. Chances are Lewis would leave rather than follow her around the parking lot waving his gun.

Stephanie's heart was pounding too loudly, she couldn't hear Lewis' truck start and him peel out of the parking lot. She was curled up partially inside the backside of the snow bank, sirens were drawing near. "Ma'am, mall security, are you hurt? You can come out now," came a female voice. Stephanie crawled around the giant mound, "How did you know I was here?" Pointing to the camera mounted high on the building, "Security camera."

After talking to the local police and assuring Hank and Chet from Rangeman she was OK, she called Lula, "Where are you?"

"Inside, by the fountain. Orville Crumley stopped by."

"Did you get him?"

"No, but I got some pictures. Being indoors ain't helping his performance any."

"You took pictures? "

"Yeah, told him I ain't seen anything like that in a long time. He was flattered."

"You let him go?" Stephanie screamed.

"I can't chase no weenie waggler around the mall."

"He was right in front of you, you could have stunned him and hand cuffed him."

"I didn't have the papers plus we are far way away from the Burg. No Costanza to look the other way about our illegal tools of the trade."

"Since when are you so particular?"

"Since I realized I ain't cut out for this and don't want to be the one sent to jail."

"You aren't carrying your gun?"

"No aren't you?" Knowing full well Stephanie was unarmed as well.

On the way back to the Burg Stephanie remained quiet finally spoke, "Are you quitting?"

Lula sighed, "Yeah. I'm starting classes in January at the medical training institute."

"Yeah, right, you and blood," Stephanie scoffed

"No occupational therapy. I can help people without having to mess with body liquids."

"Reggie making you do this?"

"No, but he and his mama have been encouraging me to move on. She said sometimes one gets stuck and needs a helping hand, but I have to ask for a help. She and Reggie are my helping hands."

"When are you leaving?"

"Not until end of the month. We can still find your skips. I'll be around to drive you around, run errands or other work around the office, but my days of chasing scum are over. I've lived in darkness all my life, I want the light."

"I will miss you."

"Oh girl friend, I ain't dying. I'll always be your friend, but I won't be your side kick. We can do girl things together, Macy's shoe sales, lunch, margaritas, and such; but no more guns, explosions, dead bodies. No more johns. No more Tasty Pastry or Cluck in a Bucket. Lula is moving on."

"Moving on with Reggie?"

"Maybe. We are going to try to build something together."


	6. Chapter 6

Lula entered the office, took a big breath and said, "Connie, I'm leaving the end of the month."

Connie just started at her, "You are leaving?"

"Yes, I'd like to take a few days off around Christmas to spend with Reginald and his family, but will return for a few days if you need me."

Connie was crushed. She and Lula loved their banter with each other, gossiping about Burg news and Stephanie's man adventures. "I'll stop by and catch up on the news, I just won't be here every day eating doughnuts and reading magazines."

Vinnie came in the back door mumbling to himself about the cold and ice. "What's everyone standing around for? People need capturing."

"Vinnie," Lula said in a civil manner.

Vinnie spun around surprised not receiving some parting insult.

"Vinnie, I want to thank you for giving me a chance to work...and hang out in your office. I'm going back to school next month." Lula stuck out her hand and shook Vinnie's hand.

He stood there still in his surprised state, "Back to school?"

"Yes, I'm going to study occupational therapy at Bellview. Classes begin just after New Years."

"You won't be helping Stephanie?"

"No and don't you dare hire Joyce Barnhardt as my replacement. She and Stephanie would kill each other before the first day was over."

Stephanie walked in licking the vanilla cream from her doughnut off her blouse, "I've got to get some money. It's Giff Bickerson and the drug guy, Harley Davis. Want to scout locations with me?"

Giff Bickerson was a child pornographer. Both Steph and Lula wanted to get him, his crime made them feel icky. They cruised by his house and parked down the street off and on for two days, but nothing was happening. At night lights came on and went off at exactly the same time as if on timers. "Maybe he's living in the basement with his computer? Lula offered.

"No, I've been reading his electric meter, it's hardly moving. He's not home. They were about to pull away when a car pulled into the driveway. It was Bickerson's Malibu. He got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Before he could take his luggage to the front door, Stephanie had him tackled and handcuffed. "You missed your court day, Mr. Bickerson. Where have you been?'

Bickerson was in is 40's, round bellied, short legged and resembled Mr. Magoo. "I've been away on vacation."

"A vacation sounds nice, was it someplace warm?"

"Oh yes, Florida, DisneyWorld."

Neither Stephanie or Lula thought he was down there to play golf.

Once Mr. Bickerson was checked in with Robin at the TPC desk, the two women returned to the office so Stephanie could get her receipt.

Lula moved to the couch and put her foot up. Her cell phone vibrated causing her purse to hum.

"Tallulah, I've got meetings well into the night. I wont be able to share dinner with you."

"It's OK Reginald. I need to do some house work."

Lula had been going through her closets, trying on clothes noting some items were getting too big. Was she losing weight? Also many items were old, worn and needed to be discarded. She was looking at her FMPs with a new eye after breaking her ankle. By 11 pm she was tired and rolled into bed.

She had been asleep for only a few hours when an explosion came from the house next door. Flames burst through the walls and caught the wood siding on Lula's apartment house on fire. The fire spread quickly in the old wood frame two story house and soon the smoke alarm in Lula's apartment began wailing. She jumped up and fell forgetting about her ankle. Her head bounced on the floor and she was momentarily stunned. The alarm was loud and the light from the alarm was diffused through the smoke quickly filling the room, Lula was confused and frightened. She couldn't breathe. Flames burned through the wall and caught the drapes on fire. FLAMES! Now she understood. Her apartment was on fire.

Tank's cell phone beside his bed was ringing, " What," he asks groggily. "Sir, multiple building fires, Lula's house is involved. Hal and Chet are 4 blocks out."

"10-4, on my way" Tank responded as he angled out of bed.

Staying low she crawled to the door, felt the handle for heat. Finding nothing excessive, she opened it and began crawling down the steps towards the ground floor. Her lungs burned with the smoke. A light shone below her and soon she felt two hands grab her under her shoulders and drag her down the rest of the stairs and out the door.

She began coughing and retching not caring she was only wearing a satin nightgown. People were everywhere, shouting to one another, lights were flashing. Somebody put a blanket around her and placed an oxygen mask on her face. "Breathe," came the instructions from the EMT. Several men in yellow lifted her gently and placed her on a gurney and placed her in an ambulance. The EMT put a pulse oximetry on her finger to measure oxygen levels. On her other arm he was taking her blood pressure.

Lula's eyes are watering from the smoke but she is able to make out the face of the EMT and the big white dinosaur called the Halosaurus, Rangeman Hal. "Lula you are going to be OK," he said though he really didn't know if that was true. It was all he could think to say. She shook from cold and adrenaline withdrawal.

Another ambulance pulled up next to hers and a gurney was taken out. She didn't pay much attention, instead she listened to the shouts between the firemen as they fought to keep the fire spreading beyond the two buildings. Hal had replaced the EMT and sat beside her holding her hand and talking quietly to her.

The second gurney returned with someone strapped to it. Lights from the ambulance was just bright enough for her to make out a burned Harley Davis being loaded up. She shook her head.

"What?" Hal asked.

She removed the oxygen masked and croaked, "We've been looking for him for two days and he's right next door." And she began coughing again. She felt Hal stiffen and she opened her eyes. Tank was standing at the open door. "Lula." Hal got up and exchanged places with Tank.

Tank looked back towards what was once the lavender painted house, "There won't be anything left."

Lula shook her head up and down and croaked, "Good."

She then thought of her car, it was all she would have left, "My Baby..."

Tank smiled, "I'll have Hal take it back to Rangeman." She didn't ask how he would drive it without keys. As strong as Hal was, he might carry it.

The EMT said it was time to take her to St. Francis. Tank left the ambulance saying, "I'll be right behind you."

As the gurney was wheeled into the hospital, Bobby and Reginald were waiting.

Tank came up beside her, "I called them. You need them both."

Lula croaked, "You know?"

Kissing her on her smoke stained forehead, "I've known for awhile. He's a good man, Lula. I hope you are happy."

Bobby moved in beside her. "You've got smoke inhalation. I'll be with you in treatment."

Lula took Reginald's hand and gave it a squeeze. He had tears in his eyes, "Tallulah, I love you." She squeezed his hand again and nodded. She couldn't talk.

For 14 hours Lula remained in the emergency department getting chest X-rays, numerous blood tests to check for gases, continuous oxygen therapy and a bronchoscopy where a small tube and camera are inserted to check for damage or debris in the lungs from vomiting. Stephanie had come to the hospital and offered to sit with Lula while Reggie returned to his apartment. Lula would need clothes and he had items he hadn't yet given her.

When it was time to leave, Bobby came in and gave her the good news. She was dressed and wearing a new orthopedic boot, Reggie was right beside her. She gave Bobby a big hug, "Thank you doctor."

"That's medic, ma'am." He said with a smile.

Lula winked. "I heard the nurse call you Dr. Brown. Why don't you want to be called doctor?"

" I'm not much into labels and titles. I just want to treat people, relieve the suffering."

Lula thought for a moment, "Once I get my associates degree, maybe I can study under you in your rehab work."

"Lula, I'd be honored." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

As the nurse wheeled her out to the black Audi parked by the curb, Tank helped her out of the wheelchair. She kissed him, "Thank you Big Man. I'm sorry it didn't work out for us."

Reggie came around, shook Tank's hand, "Thank you for all you've done for Tallulah."

"She's special to all of us. Take good care of her."

As Reggie got back and started to drive away, Lula turned to him, "Thank you for being with me."

"Tallulah, I love you. Of course I would be with you."

"Reginald Graham, I love you too," she said smiling broadly.

The late afternoon sun angled into the car and Reggie went to adjust the visor over her face. "No leave it, I'm moving into the light."

"Yes you are my dear, yes you truly are."

The end.


End file.
